


The sharp knife of a short life

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Temporary Character Death, before this fanfic and then Kanda really dies in the end
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sem pensar, você o beija. Beija-o em seu último suspiro. Engole com seus lábios trêmulos e machucados a última parte de Lavi.</i>
</p>
<p>(<b>Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:</b> D. Gray-Man; <b>Ship:</b> Lavi/Kanda; <b>Item:</b> Sangue. Também escrito para o challenge <b>Angst Night</b> no Twitter. Prompt: Your OTP giving each other one last kiss before certain death.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sharp knife of a short life

**Author's Note:**

> _D.Gray-Man_ não me pertence. Também não quero mais, mas ok.
> 
> Título vem da música "If I die young", da banda The Band Perry. A música é bem ruinzinha, mas essa frase é amor. Also, não tinha mais ideias.
> 
> Essa fanfic não foi revisada, então perdoe os erros.
> 
> Em resposta ao desafio dos 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder, e ao challenge **Angst Night** proposto no meu Twitter. A ideia é escrever uma fanfic angst baseada em uma prompt em quatro horas. Esta é minha segunda, mas desespero total da nação.
> 
> Prompt: Your OTP giving each other one last kiss before certain death. (Desafio: Seu OTP dando um ao outro um último beijo antes da morte).

_When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him._  
― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles

* * *

Você sente o sangue verter mais devagar. Sua visão está turva e seus dedos estão pálidos. Você sente arrepio atrás de arrepio, uma dúzia de raios invernais atravessando seu corpo r-e-p-e-t-i-d-a-m-e-n-t-e. Você sabe o que isso significa. Eles te sussurram cada vez que trilham um caminho por sua coluna, fazendo seus ombros se moverem quando você não tem mais forças.

Você está morrendo, Kanda. Dessa vez, porém, você sente que ( _talvez_ ) é a última vez. A morte te abraçará uma última vez, talvez com mais força, talvez mais firme que os outros momentos como esse, porque você sempre escorregou pelos seus dedos da mesma maneira como seus cabelos escorriam por entre os dedos de Lavi sempre que estavam sozinhos.

Seu sobretudo não é o suficiente. O frio se alastra de dentro para fora, da mesma maneira que Lavi pareceu se infiltrar em você. Lavi, com os cabelos vermelhos ensopados de sangue, tentando em vão se manter acordado em seu colo. Você nunca o deixou recostar-se em você desse jeito antes e agora você pensa _foi um erro_. Mesmo na morte, Lavi te traz alegria.

( _você não o deixou fazer muitas coisas pelo simples fato de que vocês não tinham tempo. Mas agora você está morrendo de um jeito que você nunca morreu antes e então você percebe que você tinha todo o tempo do mundo, mesmo preso na promessa que Deus fez à humanidade_ )

Lavi parou de falar há muito tempo. Agora ele apenas te olha fixamente e você afasta a pergunta _será que ele ainda me reconhece_ cada vez mais longe de sua cabeça. Você pensa nos toques e no beijo e na maneira como ele te abraçava por trás. Você pensa em quão bonito era que o cabelo dele era da cor do pôr-do-sol e como você se sentia bem, se sentia vivo em maneiras que nunca se sentiu antes, quando ele olhava para ti e sorria. Pensa nas manhãs e nas noites e em como você quis que aquilo nunca acabasse. Mas o pensamento é um bumerangue e ele continua a voltar e a te assombrar. Lentamente atravessando suas memórias para se instalar no centro delas, a mancha de sangue na neve mais branca, te fazer sangrar de maneiras que você já não mais consegue. Não há mais sangue para tanto sofrimento.

Você nunca morreu desse jeito, como um animal no abate, o sangue escorrendo por seu corpo e você não tendo condições de impedir. Talvez tivesse, se Lavi não estivesse—

Você afasta a franja dos olhos de Lavi — único olho, a única história que ele nunca lhe contou — para encontrar o verde desfocado. O verde sem vida, verde que lentamente perde a cor e se torna mais e mais como o cinza da destruição ao seu redor. Kanda se pergunta se Deus é misericordioso o suficiente para enviar ajuda agora, um milagre que vem dos céus ou da terra ou do ar ou do fogo, qualquer elemento que dê e que não tire.

( _mas Deus já te deu Lavi e você nem filho Dele é, híbrido feito pelas mãos e pecados dos homens_ )

Mas Deus não está aqui com você, talvez nunca esteve, e Lavi fecha os olhos, derrotado, quase morto. Este Lavi que nem é mais Lavi, perdendo com o sangue tudo o que lhe restava, tudo o que lhe fazia seu amor, seu ladrão de corações e pensamentos, _bookman_ que segurava em suas mãos e memórias tudo aquilo que você não foi para o resto do mundo. Uma aquarela embaixo da chuva, deixando apenas a tela manchada de um vermelho que você viu todos os dias, em batalha. Mas uma tela sem tinta ainda é arte e este Lavi ainda é seu. Ele lhe pertence em maneiras que você nunca deixou de pensar e em maneiras que você nunca permitiu que ele de te possuísse. Lavi foi seu, mas você nunca se deixou ser dele e isso foi pecado o suficiente. Se pudesse, você escolheria o inferno.

( _mas sua alma é escassa e sua alma é semi-fabricada por erros humanos. Deus não te deixaria nem ir para o Paraíso e nem para o Inferno. Talvez o Limbo seja o seu lugar, junto de todas as pessoas que, na Idade Média, também foram para lá até que a Igreja Católica decidiu que o Limbo não existia_ )

Sem pensar, você o beija. Beija-o em seu último suspiro. Engole com seus lábios trêmulos e machucados a última parte de Lavi.

Você não checa; você já sabe. E fecha os olhos. Beija-o de novo e de novo e de novo antes de apoiar seu corpo nos escombros e torcer para não retornar dos mortos dessa vez. Você, Kanda Yuu, que apenas acumulou cadáveres, fosse de seus inimigos ou de seus amantes. Alma Karma, morto duas vezes quando o único pecado que cometeu foi amar-lhe. Lavi de vida única, um olho de verde tão único que Deus nunca conseguiu reproduzir de novo ( _não em seus olhos_ ) e aquele sorriso que te dizia que ele nunca amaria ninguém como uma vez te amou.

Você não luta e você não chora. Todas as lágrimas que você nunca derramou, que acumulou por toda sua vida junto dos erros seus e de seus pais de jalecos brancos e expressões calculadas, escapam de você através de todas as feridas que seu corpo não sarou. Lágrimas rubras, familiares em maneiras que para qualquer outra pessoa seria doentia, mas que em seus olhos fazem sentido e fazem justiça. Nunca conseguiria chorar a perda de Lavi com seus olhos apenas. Você já não tem mais forças para contá-las.

Antes de a última gota cair no chão, em forma de lágrima e cor de pôr-do-sóis e cabelos espetados de alguém que te amou duas vezes ( _uma vez por ele e outra por você mesmo_ ), você já não sente mais nada. As flores de lótus ao seu redor, que apenas seus olhos fabricados conseguem ver, se fecham lentamente. Uma conclusão para sua tragédia grega.

.

Kanda pensa em beijar Lavi mais uma vez, a última vez, mas a última lótus se fecha. Imagina-se fazendo, no entanto; sua última ação um pensamento que não lhe pertence. A única ilusão que Mugen lhe proporcionou.

**Author's Note:**

> Fui escrever essa fanfic pelo final e esqueci do final quando cheguei nele /face Não mereço, mas tinha de começar a escrever Lavi/Kanda de algum lugar, né?
> 
> **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0).**  
>  **Fandom:** D. Gray-Man.  
>  **Ship:** Lavi/Kanda.  
>  **Item:** Sangue.


End file.
